Patches
by EffervescentRabbit
Summary: "I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here, Kim?" A surprise visit from a certain pink haired meister leaves Kid looking forward to return from the moon. "Come back, okay?" - KidxKim Kind of OOC.


**Patches **

_**Warning: Crack pairing and OOC-ness that goes along with it. KidxKim or KiKi , if it doesn't have a name. This was also kind of a dare. Expect accordingly. **_

_**Author's Note: Kim needs more love. **_

"I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here, Kim?"

The pink haired meister looked up and sauntered ever so slowly over to the young death god's side. As typical, he had the familiar urge to run his fingers through her soft looking, yet messy shoulder length hair.

Kim stopped ringing her hands as she was fairly sure that he was picking up on her sense of awkwardness. Instead she balled her fists and moved them behind her back. She paused to formulate her answer.

"Um," the tanuki witch began. "I, what are you doing?" Kid met his golden eyes with her forest green ones. A hint of regret could be detected. He thought about asking further, but decided that he would enlighten him when she was good and ready.

"Actually, I'm getting ready to leave."

Her eyebrows shot up. "To the moon? Already?"

Kid nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, we kind of have a sense of urgency right now."

Kim frowned at his slight undertone of sarcasm. "What are you working on there?" The female meister motioned to the white dress sitting on his lap.

"Fixing the patch." He answered. "I just wanted to make sure it was secure while I had the chance to do so." He explained and continued working on the left sleeve of his Spartoi uniform jacket.

Kim nodded and sat down beside him. "I didn't know you could do that." She stated, voice rising in interest.

"Surprisingly, not a lot of people do." Kid pulled the thread and finished the seam. "I like altering my own clothing. That way it's suited to my likings."

"You're very weird." She stated bluntly and making a face to match. Her hand moved down to feel the sleeve. Her pale fingers smoothed down the material. She admittedly would've kept going, but Kid grabbed it from her the second he noticed her reaching for the buttons. "Hmm, soft." She declared, standing up.

"I could say the exact same of you. Being weird that is." He huffed indignantly and stood up as well. In impulse he slipped the jacket on over his plain white shirt. As he was buttoning it up, he heard a small cough escape from Kim's lips. She whispered something inaudible. From what Kid guessed, it wasn't something exactly pleasant as her face was drawn and unsmiling. An odd flash of confusion tugged at his brain. "Is something wrong?" She was back to wriggling her hands uncomfortably.

She shook her head. "Thank you."

Kid blinked. Had Kim just thanked him for something? It must've been his imagination acting up again. The cute witch had never said anything along those lines to him. Just talk of the battle plans and how much of a pervert he was... And then there was that rejection in Witch City. He had tried his hardest to come off as endearing and strong, but she never really gave him as much as a second glance. It simply wasn't meant to be. Then again, here she was in his bedroom.

"For?" Kid asked, genuinely confused. Everything they had accomplished recently had been directly through her only. She was the reason they had gained the witches much needed help. Honestly, Kid thought of himself there as moral support.

"For what you said. You're the reason we got out of that mess. You even..." Her lips curved into a small smile. Her face blushed a light shade of pink

Kim Diehl was strong willed, stubborn, manipulative, courageous, strong, and someone else's. She had said so herself. Her eyes sparkled magnificently. Just Kim being there added colors to his monotonous room. His mouth formed into a tight, straight line. "I didn't do anything though."

"Whatever. I'm not here to argue with you, Kid. I came here to thank you before you left. I did that and I have to leave now." She turned her back to him. "I promised Jacqueline that I wouldn't be long. We have work to do ourselves you know."

"Well, I appreciate you coming." He smiled.

For a moment they stood there just taking in each other's company. Kim moved first. She straightened her back and curved her arms. Her breathing slow and precise- deliberate.

She cupped his face and gingerly pressed her soft, pink lips to the smooth skin of his cheek. His face burned an unflattering shade of red. His heart thumped in his chest as she quietly made her way back to the plain white door.

"Come back, _okay_?"

He grinned.


End file.
